totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gruz
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 2 "Gruz&Afryka vs Rest Of The World na lekcji gegry" Fred i Chef siedzą w pokoju nauczycielskim. Chef: Fred spokój, bez tego frajera. Fred zerka spod gazety. Fred: Słyszałeś o Chrisie? Chef przewrócił oczami. Chef: '''Co słyszałem? '''Fred: No że znów go zamkli! Chef: 'Czyli jest dobrze! Zółwik! ''Przybili sobie żółwik. '''Fred: Show może trwać bez żadnych problemów. Co ciekawe... Chef: Co? Fred: 'Stara obsada ruszyła z odsieczą na szkołe! ''Chef się roześmiał. '''Chef: Że co!? Fred: '''Tak..Ale na piechotę, zanim zdążą sezon się skończy! '''Chef: '''To..Genialnie! '''Fred: Dlaczego? Chef westchnął. Chef: Na prawdę nie rozumiesz? Sezon All-Stars! Wszyscy w jednym sezonie, nowe przyjaźnie, sojusze! Dodatkowa jadka! Fred: 'Faktycico! Zawodnicy przed Wyzwaniem. 125px125px125px ''Kim i Claudia poszły się gdzieś przejść. Łeb w łeb za nimi szła Sim. '''Claudia: Wiesz co..ta Twoja siostra strasznie się mądrzy! Kim: No w sumie..Ale Ty też nie jesteś za oryginalny w tym wypadku.. Claudia się oburzyła. Claudia: Że co masz na myśli!? Kim: Nie pozostajesz inna. Mówisz jaka jest świetna i w ogóle..To denerwuje na prawdę.. Westchnęła. Sim stała za rogiem i podsłuchiwała. Sim: No siostrzyczka potrafi walczyć o coś. Cud.. Claudia: 'I co przeszkadza Ci to!? ''Oburzyła się. '''Kim: Troszke tak.. :< Claudia: A w sumie..Masz rację! Powinnam być milsza dla Was. ' Zyskam sobie lojalnego przeciwnika i wyeliminują ją z gry! ' Kim: 'Naprawdę!? ''Claudia uśmiechnęła się do niej. '''Claudia: Owszem! Cóż czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół. :) Sim uderzyła się w czoło. Sim: Ten dzieciak jest naprawde naiwny! ' Muszę to rozegrać bo siostrzyczka znów daje ciała jak zawsze! ' Kim: Świetnie! Wiedziałam że się zaprzyjaźnimy! Przyjaciółki na zawsze? ;] Claudia: Jasne! ^^ Kim ją przytuliła. Claudia miała za plecami skrzyżowane palce. Sim: Tak sobie pogrywasz z siostrą? Zobaczymy niedługo. ;d ' Mam chrapkę na Erica! Musze się przebrać! *pokazuje* długi płaszcz niczego nie zdradzi prawda, że jestem kobietą? Dam rade! ' Eric czytał sobie jaką książke. Przyszła Angelika przebrana za faceta. '' '''Angelika': Witam. Eric zmierzył ją wzrokiem i wrócił do lektury. Eric: Tsa, siema ziom. ' *pokazuje OK*' Angelika: Co czytasz ziom? ;) Eric: 'Geografia seksu. ;D ''Angelika się uśmiechnęła. '''Angelika: I co? ;) Eric: Wychodzi na to że najlepszymi kochankami są Indianie i Żydzi. Angelika: Wybacz może, ale się przedstawię. Angelika wyciągnęła dłoń. Angelika: '''Jestem Mojżesz Winnetou. '''Eric: Poważnie? ;> Angelika: 'Tak, tak! ''Zaczęła się z nim zbyt szybko witać i spadł jej kapelusz głowy. '''Eric: Angelika!? ' Plan był idealny! Szlag by trafił...' Xavier zadowolony szedł sobie czytając pismo dla satanistów. Xavier: O! I to sobie kupie jak wygram to głupie show! Zerknął na swoje tatuaże. Xavier: W sumie nowy by się przydał jakiś. Taki.. Nagle za nim zaczęły bić grzmoty. Xavier: Satańskie! Muahahaha! Przechodził obok solarium, które należało do Freda. Xavier: Ugh! Na szczęście dbam o swoją biel na ciele. Słyszał jakieś krzyki. Xavier: Nie..To nie to co mam na myśli. W jego stronę biegł uciekający Shandor oraz goniący go Kuahyin. Kuahyin: '''Kanibal Kua złapać na obiad uciekający Shandor! <3 '''Shandor: Ja oddam gruz, ale mnie zostaw! Xavier: Znów się idioci bawią w afrykańsko-rumuńską wersje berka..Debile.. Ej, aaa!? Przebiegający Kuahyin wepchnął niefortunnie Xavier do solarium, że się samo zatrzasnęło. ' My w Afrika nie uważać..Kua się bać! ' Słychać były krzyki Xaviera z solarium. Xavier: Wypuśćcie mnie! Bo się zemszcze! Pożałujecie gniewu szatana!!! Gwarantuje to Wam!!! Shandor się zatrzymał i dobiegł do niego Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Ja może przesadzić..Może wrócić po biały człowiek? Shandor: Widziałem sterte gruzu idziemy? Uciął temat Shandor. Kuahyin: Taak! Pokaż gruz! <3 Kua poznać nowa kuchnia! <3 Shandor pobiegł uciekając dalej przed Afrykańczykiem. ' Shandor mieć swój pierwszy kolega! <3' Frankie i Juan Alberto byli na sali gimnastycznej. Juan Alberto: Jej! To będzie genialne! Frankie: 'Lata poświecone na naukę nie pójdą na marne. ;] ' Jestem dobry w sprawach technicznych myśle że drużynie mogę wiele pomóc w tej dziedzinie! ''' '''Juan Alberto: Szkoda że nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie. Frankie kończył budować wyrzutnie do piłek. Frankie: Ano szkoda. Ale to nie przeszkadza byśmy mogli się kolegować? Juan Alberto: No jasne ziom! ' Brat próbował sztuką sojuszy, ja spróbuje sztuką przyjaźni..Chociaż nijak mi to przez gardło nie przejdzie!' Frankie: JUż gotowe! Juan Alberto: 'Świetnie odpalaj, na najwyższych obrotach! ''Rzucił pewny siebie Juan. '''Frankie: Ale maszyna nie jest sprawdzona.. Juan Alberto: Co cykasz się!? Dawaj! Jestem tak świetny że każdą piłke odkopnę! Frankie wzruszył ramionami odpalił maszynę i nagle kilkanaście piłek przyparło Juana do ściany. Juan Alberto: Co to...do cholery jest!? Frankie śmiał się. Juan Alberto: '''Z czego się śmiejesz!? '''Frankie: To nie były najsilniejsze obroty..Dopiero 8 poziom.. Hehehe Juan Alberto zmarszczył brwi. Juan Alberto: 'Tak..Bardzo zabawne... ' Zwątpił we mnie! Jak można we mnie wątpić!? Dianna i Lea siedziały razem na łóżkach. Dianna: Laska, ale Ty spokojna jesteś! Lea: No cóż taka już jestem. :) Dianna: 'Ale troche wiecej życia nie zaskodzi! ' Ma taką drużynę że powinna go więcej pokazywać! ' ''Lea wzruszyła bezdusznie ramionami. '''Lea: Co ja mogę zrobić? ;) Dianna: Wyluzuj się! To podstawa! Włączyła sobie rap i zaczęła tańczyć. Dianna: 'Dawaj laska! :D '''Lea: '''Nie.. :) ''Dianna wyciągnęła Lea na środek. '''Dianna: No dawaj! Co CI szkoda! ;) Lea wróciła na łózko. Dianna głeboko westchnęła. Dianna: Oj..Laska.. W auli siedział śpiący Chuck. Jednak codzienną drzemkę przerwała mu Keira która wbiegła. Keira: 'Tak! Dawajcie Kurcika mojego! <3 ''Zaczęła nucić piosenke Smells Like Teen Spirit. 'Keira: '''I`m worse at what I do best ''Chuck wstał jak porażony i zerknął na Keira. 'Chuck: '''Ah..To tylko Ty... ''Zaraz jednak się otrzasnął. '''Chuck: Jak do jasnej cholery przerywasz mi drzemkę!? Keira lekko się uśmiechnęła. Keira: Wolny kraj, wolna muzyka! I wolna aula! Ha! Pokazała mu język. Keira: Mogę robić co chce! Chuck: Dobra! Ale nawet nie potrafisz śpiewać! -,- Keira: Będę śpiewać! Chuck się zamyślił. Chuck: Nie! Wystrzelił z rewolweru. Keira uciekła. ' Psychopata! ' Chuck: No oczywiste że nie. ;) Założył kapelusz i poszedł spać. '' ''Tymczasem z radioli było słychać głos Freda. Fred: Już za chwile pierwsze wyzwanie! Widzimy się w sali 12 na lekcji Geografii! Do zobaczenia! Chuck: Heh! Super... Sala 12 Challange Time! 125px125px125px Fred z Chefem znajdowali się w sali. Powoli zaczęli przybywać zawodnicy. Zajmowali miejsca w ławkach. '' '''Fred:' Gdzie jest Xavier? Chef: 'Zaraz przyjdzie..O już idzie! ''Xavier pojawił się cały spalony zerknął wściekły kątem oka na Shandora i Kuahyina, ten drugi schował się do kąta. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. '''Fred: Co!? Przestałeś być satanistą!? ;D Xavier: Zamknij się, jeśli Ci życie miłe. ' Kua zadarł z ludzkim lwem!? Co będzie jak on wpaść na sawanna!? ' Xavier usiadł obok swojej drużyny, Chuckowi spadł kapelusz. Chuck: Matko!? Kua idź stąd! Xavier uderzył i spadł z krzesła Chuck. Chuck: Xavier. Co jest!? Xavier: Nic. Szatan się zemści! Juan Alberto: Wiesz co chcesz, stary! Xavier, Juan i Chuck przybili żółwika. Fred: Ekhem! Ekhem. Czy to koniec ckliwych historii!? Oburzył się. Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. Fred: Tak, więc! Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem kartkóweczka z geografii! ;D Po sali przeszedł Chef i rozdał testy drużynom. '' ''Frankie zerknął na kartke. Frankie: Ale te pytania..Nie mają odzwierciedlenia? Fred: Tak? Zerknął na Chefa. Oboje wybuchli śmiechem. 125px Drużyna zerknęła na kartkę. Kuahyin wziął kartkę do ręki. Kuahyin: Ooo! Biały chleb? <3 Shandor go pacnął. Shandor: Głupiś!? To papier toaletowy! ' Tylko jakiś nieregularny! ' Angelika wyrwała im test. Angelika: To jest test! Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Angelika: Trzeba narysować, to co zawsze! Narysowała karnego kutasa. Angelika: Hua Hua Hua! Dianna: 'Laska Ty się dobrze czujesz!? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście! ' Rety! Laski i ziomki drużyna mózgowców! Dianna: Daj na środek kartke.. Spogląda zła na Angelika. Zaraz ją położyła. Dianna: 'Kto wynalazł Gruz!? '''Shandor: '''Ja nie wiem..Ja go tylko wpierdalać mam.. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Kuahyin: Ja bym wiedział kto wymyślić baobab! Dianna zmierzył go wzrokiem. Dianna: To kto? ;> Kuahyin: Kua chyba jednak zapomnieć.. Angelika: Wpisuj..Shandorus pospolitus zboczenius. Dianna: 'Na pewno nie... ''Angelika Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Angelika: A co mamy do stracenia? Shandor: '''Zboczenius!? To obraza dla cyganów..One nie poruchajo.. :< '''Dianna: Co!? Zerknęła na kolejne pytanie. Dianna: Co to jest gruz? I dlaczego smakuje Cyganom.. Angelika: Dawaj jaki to test. Dianna: Wpływ Cyganów na życie niedźwiedzi. Dafuq!? Fred i Chef tarzali się po ziemi. 125px Xavier zerkał na pytania. Xavier: Co!? To!? Jest!? Chuck: Co? Ziewnął. Xavier: 'Jak to co!? ''Pokazał mu temat prac. "Jezus dlaczego był Żydem?" Xavier wściekły wbił nóż w ławkę. '''Juan Alberto: Dlaczego Jezus w Geograficznie urodził się w Izrealu? Keira: '''Bo.. '''Lea: Może dlatego że stamtąd pochodziła jego rodzina? ;) Xavier: Wpisuj przez rodziców. ' Robią to specjalnie by mnie upokorzyć! Ale Szatana ze mnie nie wygonią! ' Juan Alberto: Następne... Lea: Czemu Jezus miał długie włosy? Keira podniosła dumna rękę. ' Nigdy nie uważałam na religii, ale to wiem!' Keira: Bo słuchał metalu! Wszyscy "Dafuq" Lea: Można wpisać. Lea napisała Chuck wyrwał jej kartkę i zerknął na pytanie. Chuck: '''Dlaczego Jez... '''Xavier: Mam dość! Potargał kartkę i wyrzucił. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Xavier: No co!? 125px Kim i Sim siedziały obok siebie i paczały na pytania. Sim: Świetnie! Kim: No co? Pytania dotyczą Korei! ^^ Eric: To chyba świetnie? Sim rzuciła w niego doniczką. Eric: Ej! Unik! :D Sim: Dotyczące Korei Północnej! Claudia: Tam mieszka plebs! Sim się zdziwiła. Sim: Wyjątkowo się z Tobą zgadzam! o.O Claudia prychła. Claudia: '''Oczywiście zawsze mam racje! '''Sim: Dobra pytanie.. Frankie zatarł ręce. ' Z Geografii miałem kiedyś dobre oceny! :) Ale dzisiaj mi chyba nie pomoże. :(' Sim: Ile rakiet wystrzeliła Korea Północna rakiet 18 maja? Frankie podrapał się po głowie. Frankie: 3! Pamiętam! Była mega afera! Zerknął po wszystkich. Frankie: 'No i wtedy wypuścili najstarsze modele.. ''Mówił nadal z pasją, zaraz przestał. '''Frankie: Ale w sumie.. Po co to Wam. ;) Eric: 'Podziwiam Twoją wiedze. ''Frankie się ucieszył. '''Eric: Ale zbyt wiele sobie nie obiecuj. ' Nie! On nie będzie nigdy moim facetem! Wole ostrzec. ;]' Kim: Prawidłowa nazwa Korei Północnej? Sim wzruszyła ramionami. Kim: Wiesz! Świetne! Wpisuj. ;) Wyniki Testu 125px125px125px Fred wyszedł na środek sali. Fred: Cóż. Zawsze drużyna która najlepiej odpowie na pytania zyska nietykalność.. Więc.. Zerknął na Xavier. Fred: '''Szatany same siebie pozbawiły nietykalności! a lepiej odpowiadali... '''Chef: Koreańscy Koreańczycy! Sim: Ha! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Claudia: Pff..To oczywiste! Fred: Macie już wolny dzień. A Szatany zmierzą się ze Zboczeńcami! Kua schował się za Shandorem, który chował się za Dianną. Dianna: Ale z was chłopaki strachajła! Fred: Wasze zadanie wyjaśnie za moment.. Z sali wyszli zwycięzcy. Fred: 'Dzisiaj musicie...Przedstawić jakiś kraj. Macie 20 minut. '''Juan Alberto: '''Szlag! Challange Time Narady: 125px ''Shandor i Kuahyin siedzieli pod stołem. '''Dianna: '''Ziomy! Co z wami? '''Kuahyin: Ja bać się czarno-białego człowiek! Dianna: '''He? Xaviera? '''Shandor: '''Gruzowisk nie lubi. :( '''Angelika: Będzie dobrze. Dianna: Jaki kraj? Wychylił się Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Chętnie opowiedzieć o Afrika! <3 Angelika i Dianna spojrzały po sobie. ' Pójdzie na środek! :D' Dianna: '''Okej! ''Shandor zasmucił się. '' '''Kuahyin: Wspomnę o gruzie! <3 Shandor: Yay! <3 125px Szataniści siedzieli i spoglądali po sobie. Lea: Może zróbmy o Kanadzie? Przerwała cisze. Juan Alberto: Dobra.. ' Moja ojczyzna jest ciekawa! ' X'avier:' Mi tam wisi! Chce być biały! ' Zmurzynili mnie! Popraniec tego pożałuje! ' Keira rzuciła w Chuck'a papierkiem, ten porażony ciosem padł na ziemie. Jego rewolwer wystrzelił, który trafił tuż nad głową Shandora. Shandor: Oszukać Cygańskie Zycie! <3 Juan Alberto: Dom wariatów..Idę na sale gimnastyczną. Keira: Fred tak nie można!? Prawda? Fred wzruszył ramionami. Prezentacje: 125px Fred: To zapraszam Zboczeńców! '' ''Na środku pojawił się Kuahyin i Shandor. Xavier: Frajerzy! Fred nakazał cisze palcem. Xavier mu pogroził. Kuahyin: W Afrika być dużo piasek! <3 Shandor pokazał na mapie obok mapy Kanady Afrykę. Fred: He? Dlaczego myślisz że tam jest Afryka? :D Shandor: 'A bo..Do jakiegoś burdelu obok mojego domu przyjeżdża murzyn na rowerze, to pewnie blisko. :) ''Kuahyin uderzył ręką Shandora. '''Kuahyin: Aleś Ty być głupi! Pokazał na Niemcy. Kuahyin: Tu koniecznie być Afrika! Fred: Dobra..COś jeszcze? Kuahyin: 'Mieć dużo baobab! My się cieszyć z baobab! Nawet mogę zademenstrować! ''Fred uśmiechnął się. '''Fred: Bardzo chętnie. Kuahyin wyjął baobab i uderzył Shandora ten padł na ziemie. Kuahyin: 'My chyba troche przesadzić.. :< ''Usunął się ze sceny. '''Fred: No cóż... Lea zapraszamy! 125px Na środku pojawiła się Lea. Lea: Dzisiaj zaprezentuje Wam Kanade! :) Pokazała na mapie Kanade. Lea: '''Cóż..Stolicą Kanady jest Ottawa. '''Fred: Hmm.. Lea: I często za stolicę równiez przez wielu jest mylone z Vancouver czy Toronto. :) Pokazała wszystkie 3 miasta na mapie. Lea: Znakiem na herbie na Kanady jest liśc klonowy. :) Fred: '''Więcej zimy czy lata? '''Lea: Yy... Nie wiem.. :C Jeszcze pare minut Lea zarzucała ciekawostkami. Fred: Dziękujemy. Zaraz ogłosimy wynik. Wynik 125px125px Fred stanął na środku sali. Fred: 'Cóż obie prace miały coś czego mogły inne pozazdrościć. ''Spojrzał na Zboczeńców. '''Fred: Odwróceni oryginalna prezentacja. Zerknął na drugich. Fred: 'Niesamowita perfekcja danych. ''Podniósł rękę do góry. '''Fred: Ale druzyną która uniknie eliminacje będzie... Spojrzał na Xaviera i Lea oraz na Kuę i Shandora. Fred: Odwróceni Zboczeńcy! Oryginalna prezentacja Afryki była ciekawsza! Lea! Zanudziłaś mnie! Tak więc na eliminacjach widzę się z Szatanami! Eliminacja: Przed Eliminacjami; Pokój zwierzeń; ' Starałam się :< Chciałam być perfekcyjna.. Głos na _________' ' Cóż..Gdyby nie ja nie byłoby dogrywki. Ale Shandor pożałuje! Murzyn też! Głosuje na _____' ' Ciężki wybór..Lea i Xavier powinni wyleciec...Cóż odpada..______' ' Głosuje na _______. Nikt mi po prostu nieprzeszkadza.' ' Haha! Nie ja jestem w centrum uwagi. Będę solidarna. Głos na _____' 125px Fred i drużyna pojawili się w ponurej śmierdzącej szatni. Fred: 'Ale wali! No cóż..Oddaliście już głosy. ''Wszyscy siedzieli spokojnie. '''Fred: W tym sezonie symbole przetrwania będzie... Pokazuje czerwony pasek. Fred: Pasek dla kujonów! Pierwszy wędruje do.. Spojrzał na Juana Alberto. Fred: Juan, łap! Kolejny dla Keiry! Keira: '''Świetnie! '''Fred: I Chuck pozostaniesz! Chuck: Wooho! Wystrzelił z rewolweru. Fred: Xavier..Wywaliłeś kartkę i pozbawiłeś drużynę wygranej.. Xavier: Szatan tak kazał! Fred: Lea..Zanudziłaś ludzi prezentacją.. Kto dostanie drugą szansę? . . . . . . . . Fred: '''Niestety do domu uda się... . . . . . . . '''Fred: '''Lea! Xavier ciesz się! '''Xavier: Ha! ' Męska solidarność. I chce zobaczyć zemste na Mudżinie!' Lea smutna udała się trasą frajerów. ' Zawiodłam siebie. :(' Fred: 'haha! Nie ma cie dość!? Chcecie więcej? Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Szkoły Czasu! Stara Obsada *Podróż* ''W tym sezonie pojawia się nowy cykl o podróży starych zawodników do nowego sezonu. Lukaninho i Lukas załatwiają jakiś statek w Szkocji. '''Lukaninho: Ale panie..Stateczek.. Lukas: '''Jesteśmy gwiazdami! '''Kapitan: Nie! Christina przybiegła. Christina: '''Udziela pan ślubów!? <3 '''Kapitan: Owszem! Na statku! Christina: 'Świetnie! <3 To robimy impre na statku! ''Podszedł Jarosław z Alex na rękach. '''Jarosław: My też ku*wa! Alex: Kochany dresik! <3 Cała ekipa władowała się na statek. Greg był świadkiem na ślubie Jarosława i Alex. Greg: '''Jacy słodcy! Rzygam tęczą! '''Jarosław: Zamknij ku*wa ryj! Alex: Własnie! <3 Christina: Fernando chcesz tego? ;3 Fernando skinął głową. Fernando: 'Owszem, kochana! :* '''Lukaninho: '''Totalna Porażka Zakochani! -,- ''Chelsea stała za Luką. '''Chelsea: A my kiedy!? Lukaninho westchnął. Lukaninho: To będzie długa podróż.... Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki